Omega Alpha
by Americaiuno
Summary: This is the Story about of the events that thrust the events into the future motion. A story about the Royal Knights' fight to ensure peace throughout the digital world. A story about two knights' fight to recognized their own identities and destinies. This is story of the fights that will change for the two worlds, this is the Story of the End and Beginning... This is Omega Alpha
1. Prologue: The Digital World

**Prologue: Digital World**

Fire... It was fire that enable the first man to survive the Ice Ages. It brought warmth into a world filled with cold darkness. Fire became the first technology to enable the human race to evolve.

As the inventions and advancements grew so did the civilization and our world...the Digital World. A speak of light no smaller than atom appeared in a universe filled empty darkness, in a way it began like any other universe.

Then, our universe exploded into creation through a simple e-mail, the digital world was formed by the human desire to connect. The electric connection grew between computer to computer, so did the digital world...

People began to place ideas, beliefs and stories into the internet and so the first digimon populated the world, but just like their human creators, they had free will and in other words the power to choose. Digimon fought each other in many conflicts, great battles damage the digital world and soon effected the human world. Digital World and the Human World were always connected intertwined to each other's fate, if one world would be destroyed the other would be in utter chaos and be at the choke of death.

That was when _he _came the great Super Sentential Computer Yggdrasil, it was he who brought peace to the raging conflicts throughout the Digital World. Yggdrasil gave what the digimon sought over years: peace and tranquility. Yggdrasil then gave way to the Royal Knights' creation an Elite group of Digimon, whose sole duties were to protect the digital world's peace.

The first was I, Alphamon the First Knight, then came Dynasmon the mystic, Crusadermon, Leopardmon, Craniummon, Gankoomon. We were the original 5, but our ranks then grew and we added UlforceVeedramon and Examon.

With our added ranks, we were able to make sure peace to the Digital World with any means necessary... It was by the law of Yggdrasil, that we the Royal Knights must protect the Digital World from any foreign invaders and kill digimon who defy our King of the Digital World.

Our World has lived in the rule of our sovereign Yggdrasil, but events thrust our world into strange chaos as the humans began to crossover into our world. Yggdrasil would not allow our world be found by humans. Thus, war spread far and wide conflict had returned and the Digital World fell into chaos.

My story begins with two digimon that would waver my resolution and duty to Yggdrasil and set a new chain of events that would result in a revolution...

* * *

_"The First Child shall open the gates as Destiny's Will,"_

_"Knowledge's Clarity will enter and bring forth the eight,"_

_The footsteps were getting closer, he was ready for his fate. He finished the last preparations for the future ahead, this was his fate and he was ready._

_He continued his chant:_

_"A knight serves Courage's Miracles,"_

_"An Angel cares for Kindness' Faith,"_

_"Love's Strength and Sincerity's Integrity will bring their factions together," _

_He stood in the great glass chamber, where he once spoke to the Great King of Digital World. The memories flowed ever since these two digimon join their ranks, the unrest that happened around. He knew they would help feed this new evolution, they would create a new future for the two worlds._

_He heard the door opened and a digimon's footstep stopped five as he predicted._

_He continued to speak the lines of the poem:_

_"Friendship's Nobility, Hope's Endurance and Light's Creativity,"_

_"The three will meet and carve the paths,"_

_"The 9 will unite two Evolved Worlds,"_

_"Then spark the Revolution,"_

_He turned around to look at the digimon. He was ready to meet his fate._

_"Alphamon,"ordered the Digimon, holding out his sword._

_"Omnimon,"Alphamon spoke,"This is it, this is the end of the beginning,"_

* * *

Edit 1: I did some last minute clean up.

Edit 2: Decided to edit again, checking the grammar and change the prophecy and beginning lines of the prologue!


	2. Chapter I: Knights and Rebels

**Digimon: Omega Alpha**

Chapter I: Knights and Rebels

The Great Plains rustled against the wind, white clouds floated across the great blue sky and the sun shined with great beauty. The clang of metal pierced the silence, two humanoid giants clash with their weapons.

A knight bear on his chest a hazard symbol over his silver armor, in one hand he had a great round shield and a lance in another. His red cloak flapped in the wind as he dodge the attacks of the second humanoid knight.

The second humanoid wore bright pink armor, with golden ribbons attached to her body. The female knight carried a small shield that covered her lower arm, embedded with a cross.

The female knight lunged with her small shield, toward her opponent. She jumped in midair and cried out: "FIST OF ATHENA!" Blasting her pile bunker at the knight.

The hazard knight held out his shield to defend, feeling the blasts vibrate against his shield. After 5 hits he lowered his guard and raised his lance toward the female knight,"LIGHTNING JOUST!" he cried and a bright beam shout out from his lance.

The female knight chuckled and spiraled out of the beams range, then landed on her toes as if she landing on the water.

"Tch,"snorted the hazard knight,_ Show off!_

The female knight laughed, charging again throwing her body-sash blades toward the hazard knight.

The hazard knight raised his shield, to protect himself from his female opponent. The knight was again in a defensive position, this was getting really old for him. He began his charge toward his opponent, about to ram her.

The female knight stopped her attacks and took two steps back and then jumped in the air, preforming a backflip.

The hazard knight smug under his helmet, _Gotcha!_ Quickly unlatching his shield and threw it like a Frisbee. The female knight caught off guard was hit and slammed to the ground.

_ You, Crusadermon, always love to prefect your moves! _He smug, _That's your weakness: your ego!_

Crusadermon growled as she stood up, brushing the dirt off her legs,"YOU MISERABLE, LITTLE HAZARD!"

He hated that nickname, _Hazard, _it was sick to hear that name. That word would make him remind that he wasn't a normal digimon, it was enough that he had that Hazard symbol on his chest, but worse was that name.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!"he repeated his attack with his lance and unleashed a bright light from his lance.

Crusadermon took another side step, this time was without grace. With great speed, she did a high knee to his chin, he fell to the ground and lost his lance.

Crusadermon stomped her foot on his chest, her figure loomed over him and aimed her pile bunker,"Game over Hazard!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"bellowed a voice.

The two digimon look to the right, a third knight enter the battlefield. He was clad in black armor, his amber eyes glared at Crusadermon. He and Crusadermon knew who this was digimon.

"Crusadermon, he has had enough,"the black knight ordered.

"Lord Alphamon,"said Crusadermon,"As you wish!"and removed her foot.

The plains flickered, the scenery change from natural landscape into an artificial white room. Gallantmon sat up his body still shake, dangerously close, on his accounted. He looked at Crusadermon, who made her approach to the doors as they slid opened.

"You're lucky that was just a training simulation, Hazard,"huffed Crusadermon, taking off her pile bunker and left room.

Gallantmon growled, slammed his fist into the ground as he stood up. Again the _Hazard, _he hated that word so much, it made him sick to his core to here that name again.

* * *

012901

* * *

"AW YOU HAVE GOT BE KIDDING ME!"UlforceVeedramon shouted, watching the battle from the holographic screen, in the waiting room,"Did you see that!" Quickly looking to Dynasmon.

"Be quiet UlforceVeedramon,"groaned Dynasmon,"I just about had your comments!"

"Humph,"huffed Craniummon,"You care too much for that Hazard digimon,"

"Stop calling Gallantmon that name,"growl UlforceVeedramon, glaring at Craniummon,"He's one of us and you still treat him different,"

"Aw, be quiet,"said Examon,"Gallantmon is just lucky, Alphamon intervened before Crusadermon was going to cut him!"

"I don't get that Digi-chick,"sighed UlforceVeedramon,"She hates digimon like Gallantmon, despite the fact she's a virus digimon.

"What was that blue brain,"snap Crusadermon, entering the room?

The Royal Knights jumped by Crusadermon's appearance.

"Listen up and listen well,"growled Crusadermon, quickly loomed over UlforceVeedramon,"Just because you think that Hazard is on our side, doesn't mean he can turn on us you fool. Those who bear the mark of the digital Hazard are curse to have the powers to destroy the world."

"Aw, shut up Pinky!"snap UlforceVeedramon.

A hush of silence swept through the room and if Crusadermon had eyebrows they would be twitching...

Footsteps enter into the room, the Royal Knights looked to the Simulation Room's entrance. Gallantmon and Alphamon entered the room.

"Enough of the chit-chat,"command Alphamon,"If you have time to bicker then you have time to get back to work." Then waved his hand,"Now resume to your posts!"

The Royal Knights dispersed and even their leader Alphamon soon left the waiting room, leaving only two royal Knights: Gallantmon and Magnamon.

"Hey you did good,"cheered UlforceVeedramon,"You were able to get Crusadermon, ticked off to make her lose her cool!"

Gallantmon's eyes were still sadden and filled anger with himself, UlforceVeedramon's complement wasn't helpful. In silence, Gallantmon left the waiting room, leaving UlforceVeedramon alone.

* * *

010201

* * *

Terminal City: Tai Wong of the China Sever, glistened in the digital sunlight. The great silver building gleamed like a mirror reflecting the sun rays. In the streets, the digimon go about their daily lives, except with a MetalGarurumon running wildly through the street.

"FREEZE,"screeched a GuardiAngemon, chasing the MetalGarurumon,"BY THE LAW OF TAI WONG, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! I REPEAT YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

_I hate Angemons, _groaned MetalGarurumon, he quickly turned a corner, _This is just getting ridiculous for me!_

MetalGarurumon increased his paced, if he was going to outrun this digimon, he had to go faster. Why did he to agree to this plan again? He forgot.

MetalGarurumon quickly turned to his right, he had to reached out of city limits. So if MetalGarurumon remembered correctly the exit out of the city has to come up any second now.

MetalGarurumon quickly skid to a halt, he just didn't want to crash into a big wall that towered before him. _CRAP! _MetalGarurumon looked around for a way out, _I thought this was the way out! I could've sworn that I took the right turn._

_"_Halt,"boomed a voice, MetalGarurumon turned his head, it was GuardiAngemon.

_ Great, looks like I'm going have to fight after all,_ he ready his missiles loading on his shoulders, _I really don't want to do this._

A figure hid in the shadows to the right of GuardiAngemon's. MetalGarurumon noticed the figure, quietly moving toward the GuardiAngemon, reaching to where he could reach out his hand toward GuardiAngemon.

"You are under arrest,"said GuardiAngemon,"You-," _Thunk._ The GuardiAngemon, passed out and dropped face-down.

"Hah,"laughed the digimon,"Nice turn there,"

The digimon walked out of the shadows, MetalGarurumon rolled his eyes,"WARGREYMON, you just LOVE to make entrance,"

WarGreymon clapped his hands,"What can I say?"

"Did they get out of the warehouse?"asked MetalGarurumon.

"Yep,"answered WarGreymon,"And we just got the stuff!"

"Good then let's get out of Tai Wong,"said MetalGarurumon,"I hope _she_ doesn't get cranky,"

* * *

A/N: At last we are at the beginning of Omega Alpha, I hope you enjoy the story.

Edit 1: I have been that misspelled MetalGarurumon's name, so I fixed that along with some bad grammar. Please notify me if I missed something.

Edit 2: More editing!


	3. Chapter II: The Friends We Have

Edit 1: Thank you Musically Correct for notifying me about Patomon's real in-training name being Tokomon not Togamon.

* * *

Chapter II: The Friends We Have...

"YOU IDIOTS!"screeched Lilymon, slapping MetalGaurumon and WarGreymon,"I can't believe you idiots did that?"

WarGreymon rubbed his face's right side, _Ouch!_

"We were suppose to get in and get out with the food,"growled Lilymon,"Not endanger them!" She pointed to a group of digimon surrounding the campfire in a circle.

A Tokomon and Yokomon ran around in circles playing the grass with laughter escaping from their mouths. Tentomon, sat with Gatomon to his right and Gomamon to his left, they ate quietly looking at WarGreymon and MetalGaurumon.

"Aw, come on Lilymon,"shrugged WarGreymon,"We got out of Warehouse, thank to our distraction!"

"Our distraction,"growled MetalGaurumon,"I wound up being the bait, for GuardiAngemon! You didn't do anything until I was trap!"

"But hey it worked didn't,"WarGreymon laughed, receiving another slap from Lilymon.

"You idiot,"growled Lilymon,"We barely escaped without being followed into our hideout in Hikari Forest."

"Lilymon's got a point,"said Gatomon,"You gave us away with you showing off, WarGreymon,"

"Really, stop picking on me,"complained WarGreymon,"We got the food didn't we?"

"WarGreymon's got a point,"said Tentomon,"We did succeed,"and nibbled into his food.

"Yeah, but now it's not safe anymore,"said Gomamon,"Now the police force knows who we are they going to find us,"

"Which means,"said Lilymon, handing WarGreymon and MetalGaurumon each a bowl of food,"We going have to move again,"

WarGreymon sat down next to Gatomon by the campfire then took the bowl of food. MetalGaurumon sat down holding his bowl with food, he gently placed it down, then he quickly munch down into his bowl.

WarGreymon looked to the others, Lilymon picked another plate filled with food and went to the two in-training digimon. Yokomon and Tokomon stopped running around and look to Lilymon. She crouched down to the two digimon and placed down the plate for them.

Yokomon and Tokomon looked at each other with big smiles and then looked to Lilymon,"Thank you, Lilymon!" They quickly dove into the food.

Lilymon giggled quietly.

WarGreymon smiled as he looked around, all the digimon eating happy together around the fireplace. He like this warmth that filled his data core, the feelings were always kind to him. He looked MetalGaurumon, licking his lips, finishing his meal, looking at his friends, it made forget the pain he suffer throughout his life.

"So what we are going to do?"asked Tentomon,"Now that we're nearly caught in our steal."

"Like I said, we're going to need to leave this area,"Lilymon said, sitting down,"Most importantly to where,"

"I know! I know! I know!"jumped Tokomon,"How about we go to Drasil City!"

Groans escaped from everyone's mouths.

"How many times have we told you Tokomon,"groaned Gatomon,"We are not going to Drasil City,"

"Aw,"whined Tokomon,"Why not?"

"Because a lot of meanies live there!"shouted Tentomon.

"But I heard that place is great!"Tokomon continued to jump around.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"howled WarGreymon,"That place is too dangerous!"

"But I heard it's watched over by Yggdrasil,"sniveled Tokomon.

"Yggdrasil, pft,"huffed WarGreymon, quickly gobbling up his food.

Lilymon groaned,"WarGreymon,"

"Tokomon,"sighed MetalGaurumon, shaking his head,"We can't go to Drasil City, because there would be very mean digimon that would hurt you!"

"What about New Circuit,"suggested Tentomon, flapping his wings and hovered several inches off the air,"We can get better "steals" there huh? Huh?"

Everyone was quiet.

"Aw, come on,"complained Tentomon,"They have great food there!"

"The trip would take too long!"said Gatomon,"Besides we would have to the cross the ocean, water and cat fur don't mix well,"

"Drasil City?"Tokomon suggested.

"NO,"Everyone shouted.

"Aw,"drooped Tokomon.

"Yamato City,"said Gomamon,"If we go there, we will get new lives there!"

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea, anymore,"said MetalGaurumon,"I heard a lot of rebels stationed themselves there and Yggdrasil plans to send an army there,"

"So Yamato City is out of the question,"said Gomamon, shrugged,"What about Tale King City,"

"Tale King City, is the second worst place to go than Drasil City,"scowled Lilymon,"That's where the biggest crime lords live, especially Devimon!"

"What about Mitra City,"Gatomon spoke,"It's near a primary village, that I know of,"

"But it lies within Australia Sever,"said WarGreymon.

"Yeah so?"said Gatomon,"It's out Yggdrasil's Jurisdiction and be honest I've grown tired of stealing food,"

"Still within the Seven Lords',"said WarGreymon,"I would rather stay away from them,"

"Oh, right,"said Gatomon, lowering her ears,"The Seven Lords,"

"What about you Yokomon,"asked Tentomon,"You haven't made a suggestion?"

"Yeah,"insisted Gomamon,"Where do you think we should go now,"

"Well...um,"Yokomon, shyly spoke,"I wouldn't mind go to Pro Digias?"

_Pro Digias?_ thought WarGreymon.

"Pro Digias,"repeated Lilymon,"Why would you want to go there?"

"Because,"said Yokomon,"I think it might be safe there."

"Well,"said MetalGaurumon,"I heard that it's on the edge of both Yggdrasil and Seven Lords' jurisdiction,"

"It is within traveling distance by Trailmon,"agreed Lilymon.

"If we go there, then we might be able to start new lives,"said Tentomon, hovering again.

"That's a wonderful idea, it's a neutral area and is independent!"said Gatomon.

"Everyone who wants to go Pro Digias, say I,"said Gomamon.

"I,"Everyone shouted.

"Then its settled,"smiled Lilymon,"First thing in the morning we're going to find a trailmon to take us the Pro Digias,"

* * *

Night was growing darker and colder as the campfire turned embers. The digimon quietly slumbered, cuddling each other.

MetalGaurumon, stared at the stars, they were so beautiful. He looked to WarGreymon, who was still awake, keeping watch. MetalGaurumon stood up and went to WarGreymon.

"You know that was reckless of you,"said MetalGaurumon.

WarGreymon groaned,"Really, you want to start this again?"

"I mean it,"said MetalGaurumon,"If you keep doing this, our friends will get hurt."

"But they didn't today,"said WarGreymon,"Everything went according to plan."

"No everything went according to _your_ plan!"growled MetalGaurumon,"You sometimes think you're so full of pride, and soon or later that pride is going to get us kill?"

WarGreymon sigh,"Well, we're not because we're mega levels and that's how we have been able to survive,"

"No WarGreymon, all the digimon that we've face have been just police forces,"said MetalGaurumon,"We've been able to live this long to due luck!"

"So what if it's just luck?"asked WarGreymon.

"What happens if get the _royal knights _on our tail?"demand MetalGaurumon,"What are we going to do then?"

"We'll kick their butt,"answer WarGreymon, confidently.

"We can't kick butt against the royal knights?"groaned MetalGaurumon, "I heard these knights are the most dangerous Megas in the digital world. They got more power than an army of you!"

"Well than we will avoid,"suggest WarGreymon.

_This guy's brain is as thick as his helmet_, MetalGaurumon sigh,"Listen soon or later, everything has to change and we may have to the worst things we could be force to face."

* * *

A/N: Recognized the group MetalGaurumon and WarGreymon are traveling with? They are the digimon from Adventure series! I thought it would be kind of nice to that nod or easter egg for the series. Anyway please give comments!


	4. Chapter III: Our King, Yggdrasil

Chapter III: Our King, Yggdrasil

"_Is that all?"_asked an omnipresent voice, surrounding Alphamon, in light blue room. Surrounding Alphamon was the screens showing the videos, statistics and layouts of the digital world.

"No my king,"said Alphamon,"We have heard rumors about the Seven Lords taking over much of the Africa Sever and only the islands now stay in our control."

"_The seven lords have become more a pest then we realized,"_said the voice,"_The Seven Lords have expand too close to my Territory in the China Sever,"__  
_

"Indeed, my king,"said Alphamon, pulled up a profile of a digimon in his view,"As we feared my king, the rumors about them are true, especially about their leader, Lucemon,"

"_Lucemon,"_the faceless king repeated the name,"_For a rookie, he is most dangerous with powers rivaling many mega levels. Not to mention possess a digital hazard, all the more reason he and the seven lords are a threat to the digital world's existence. What about the Olympus Twelve, what are their reactions to the Seven Lords' actions?"_

"So far the Olympus Twelve have been silent on this matter,"said Alphamon, flipping the screen around, revealing a real-time map of the Europe and Africa severs,"I think it's because base on their Seven Lords' advancements they seem to being interested in us."

"_Or made an alliance with them,"_suggested the King.

_That too_, Alphamon shrugged his head in agreement.

_"The Seven Lords are our more dangerous opponents. We will need to focus our priorities, on protecting the asia sever, the royal knights need to be prepared for any chance of war,"_order the King.

"Yes, I agree King Yggdrasil,"said Alphamon, and moved the map away from his view.

"_What is the status of the North and South American Severs,"_asked King Yggdrasil.

"Well the North American Sever is having problems yet again."sigh Alphamon, and pulled up another map, this time of the north american sever."Riots are still continuing and if it keeps up the North American Government won't hold them down and we will another war. So if we are invaded by the Seven Lords, my best bet it would be around when we might deploy knights into North America."

"_And in South America?"_

Alphamon scrolled the map and looked at the view of South America."It been same as usual a bit quiet on their end,"

"_So the problems we have now are the Seven Lords and North America,"_ Yggdrasil summarized,"_Is that everything else you have to report?"_

Alphamon sigh,"I'm afraid not my king, there has been suspicious activity happening around the border cities, mostly around our borders and the Seven Lords,"

"_It seems our problems are caused by the Seven Lords, these days,"_chuckled Yggdrasil.

"Well I'm not sure about that,"said Alphamon, pulling a news vid showing the remains of trailmon,"There has been signs of terrorism around the borders, focused on the tracks leading in and out of our territory. There are always a few survivors, at these attacks. Plus there is no signs of evidence, that we can discovered, so we have no idea what they are."

"_Then is that all?"_ asked Yggdrasil.

"Yes that is all my king,"answer Alphamon.

"_Then send out a pair of royal knights to investigate this_ situation."order Yggdrasil,"_If the Seven Lords are behind this, then we must make the next move before they do,"_

All the hovering holographic screens turned off, Alphamon then bowed his head,"As you wish King Yggdrasil,"_  
_

Alphamon turned around, the door opened and left the throne room of Yggdrasil.

Craniummon stood guard, as usual,"Lord Alphamon,"

"Craniummon what Royal Knights do we have near the borders of ours and the Seven Lords,"Alphamon asked.

"I believe Gankoomon and Leopardmon, just finished a rebellion suppression near the areas,"answer Craniummon,"Why?"

"Tell the two to go to the Border Cities, and investigate the terrorists attacks,"order Alphamon.

Craniummon bowed his head,"As you wish Lord Alphamon."

* * *

A/N: Gankoomon is a real royal knight, I mean it. You want proof go to Digimon Wiki! So it appears the digital world has it problems, and wait to till ya read the next chapter!


	5. Chapter IV: Stragglers

**Chapter IV: Stragglers**

The whistles blared in the trailmon yard, the trailmon traversed their assigned rail tracks. WarGreymon peaked from behind a cargo car looked both ways, everything was all cleared and turned to the others.

"All clear,"WarGreymon answered.

Lilymon was carrying Yokomon, in her arms,"Let's go,"She ran across the yard careful not to fly, so she won't get caught in Tai Wong Trailmon Yard, they already cause enough trouble for this city. She reached to the edge of the yard turning her head back to the group.

Tentomon hovering several inches off the ground, followed by WarGreymon who sticked out like a sore finger, trying to avoid being caught. WarGreymon had Gatomon on his shoulders, clutching to his armor.

"Would you stop clawing my armor it actually hurts,"grumbled WarGreymon as he glared at Gatomon.

"Aw shut up,"Gatomon snapped,"We're trying to stay quiet you idiot,"

"Hey you're talking too,"stated WarGreymon.

They joined Lilymon and two behind the train car. WarGreymon glanced back to the other side, MetalGaurumon, carried on his head Tokomon, glancing left and right and then jolted toward the end.

"Everyone here?"asked Lilymon.

The 7 digimon nodded.

Lilymon handed over Yokomon to MetalGaurumon and pulled on the iron door of the train cart behind them. A screech escaped the door slowly opened, WarGreymon stepped in to help Lilymon and opened it with ease.

WarGreymon picked inside and froze.

Two digimon were inside the cargo car, a cyberdramon and stingmon pointed their claws at WarGreymon. _Crap_, thought WarGreymon.

He slowly glanced for a moment back at Lilymon, readying her flower cannon.

"Well, well, well,"said a Renamon, appearing out of the shadows,"What do we have here?" She glanced at WarGreymon and MetalGaurumon,"A WarGreymon and MetalGaurumon, you're rare among the digimon."

"We could say the same to you,"answered MetalGaurumon,"It's strange to see a highly regard digimon such as you in a place like this. Especially with a Cyberdramon and Stingmon."

"Well,"said Renamon, crossing her arms,"I have my reasons, just as you have your reason,"

The whistle of the train blared through the trailmon yard.

"Cyberdramon and Stingmon, ease up,"said Renamon, waving her hand,"Let the digimon aboard, they aren't a threat to us."She turned around and went back into the shadow of train car.

WarGreymon glanced at the back of Renamon's left arm, a word written in DigiCode etch into her fur: **Rea**.

"WarGreymon snap out of it,"ordered Lilymon.

WarGreymon returned his eyes back to Lilymon as she climbed into the train car.

"Help me get the others into the train,"said Lilymon.

"Right,"said WarGreymon.

Tentomon flew into the car and Gatomon jumped off WarGreymon's shoulder landing into the cart. WarGreymon followed suit, climbing into the cart. The train cars jolted, the Trailmon was about to get ready.

MetalGaurumon jumped on with Yokomon and Tokomon grabbing on. The train cars moved forward and they were off. WarGreymon and Lilymon pulled the doors closed and now all was left was to wait.

The train cart was dark, light fell through the slits of train carts.

WarGreymon's eyes adjusted to the darkness to see in cart. He saw the three digimon now sitting against the walls of the cart.

* * *

The Dining Car quickly grew crowded with Digimon, Burgermon groaned as he carried the plate. These are the days he hated his job. Burgermon, desperately tried to keep his tray steady. Trying to avoid the other waiters who too trying to avoid spilling their trays.

Burgermon caught sight of the two humanoid digimon tall and towering in their size. Burgermon trotted toward the two digimon's table and clear his throat. The two humanoid gave their attention.

"Here you go, two glasses of digias wine,"said Burgermon, placing the tray on the table."Anything else?"

"No,"answered Leopardmon, picking up his glass,"We're good,"

"Yes,"said Gankoomon, picking up his,"We're fine, that's all."

"Very well,"said Burgermon, taking his tray and placed under his arm,"Tell me when your ready to have the bill,"

"We will,"said Gankoomon.

Burgermon left the two digimon, but bumped into another digimon dropping his tray.

"Sorry,"said Burgermon, picking his tray and looked up.

An Andromon stared down Burgermon with empty eyes, lacking any emotional reaction. Burgermon stepped out-of-the-way and Andromon pressed forward as if nothing had happened.


	6. Chapter V: Beginning

Chapter V: Beginning

"I'm hungry,"cried Yokomon.

"Shush,"said Lilymon.

The train cart rattled traveling over the rails. WarGreymon's digi-core raced, he hated silence in the situations like this one sound could alert the conductors about they were here and trouble would start.

WarGreymon sat against the wall of the car, waiting for any worst-case problems. He looked to his right and left and saw his friends sitting against the same wall, they were tense, uneasy. He couldn't blame them.

He looked across the car and saw their three fellow travelers staring at him and the others. They were tense as well, Cyberdramon shined his teeth, glaring at Yokomon. Stingmon tapped his claws, impatience was starting to swell inside of him. Renamon stood up leaning against the wall clutching to her left arm, he had a good feeling why.

"How long do till we reach there,"Yokomon whined.

Everyone in the room shushed her, Cyberdramon just snarled.

"Quiet Yokomon,"whispered Tentomon,"We don't want anyone to know we're here."

"But why not?"grumbled Tokomon,"I can't take this anymore."

Lilymon shushed him and Cyberdramon snarled louder now looking toward Tokomon.

WarGreymon was growing uneasy around Cyberdramon's behavior toward the in-training digimon. His companions paid attention to Cyberdramon.

"I'm hungry,"complained Tokomon,"When are we going to eat?"

"Yeah,"Yokomon cried,"When?"

"I'll show you when?!"Cyberdramon snapped, lunged at the two digimon.

WarGreymon blocked Cyberdramon, grabbing his claws and threw him against the wall. Cyberdramon hit the wall with his back and landed on his head, WarGreymon pointed his Dramon killers at Cyberdramon's neck.

"WarGreymon,"gasped Lilymon, standing up.

WarGreymon ignored Lilymon and glared toward Cyberdramon,"Don't make another move on my friends or it will be your last,"

Silence filled the room and only the bumping and jolting of the train against the rails. Sound returned through Cyberdramon's dry chuckles.

"What's so funny?"growled WarGreymon.

"I know your type,"laugh Cyberdramon,"You're no warrior, you don't know how to kill digimon,"

"Shut up," WarGreymon glared at Cyberdramon's invisible eyes,"I can kill you now if I want to." raising his Dramon Killers.

"Greymon,"order Lilymon, calling him by his champion name.

"You can't kill me,"smug Cyberdramon,"You're just a rookie digimon in Mega's body. Just because you're a mega doesn't mean you are the strongest? I know your kind, you're the type who acts that he cares a lot about friends and family, but in the end, when you're faced with someone stronger, you run like a chickamon."

WarGreymon slammed his claws through the wooden floor.

"Cyberdramon that's enough,"ordered Renamon."Let's avoid a fight,"

"As you wish...,"said Cyberdramon,"_Lady Rea_,"

WarGreymon looked to Renamon, _Rea?_

MetalGaurumon looked back and forth,"Hey,"changing the subject,"Where's Gatomon and Gomamon,"

Gasped escaped from the room. WarGreymon looked around, stopping his sights toward a ventilation shaft with the lid removed.

Two words escaped from WarGreymon's mouth,"Aw, crap!"

* * *

"Gatomon,"panicked Gomamon,"This is crazy!"climbing in the ventilation shaft with his claws. He looked to Gatomon crawling ahead of him.

"Aw shut up,"snarled Gatomon,"We are going to find the kitchen car, steal enough the food and then _bam!_ We bring it back to the others and we have no more complaints!"

"Yeah but still,"said Gomamon,"How are we going to get the food back to the car?"

Gatomon stopped and wagged her tail,"That's a good question."

"What!"shouted Gomamon,"Aw, we are so screwed,"

"Be quiet,"said Gatomon, her ears twitched to the sounds echoing through the shaft. Her ears guessed that she and Gomamon were about the dining car. Gatomon sniffed the air, the food scent filled her nose and her mouth grew watery. Oh yeah! There were definitely near the kitchen car.

"We have little more to go,"declared Gatomon."Just have one more train car to jump."

"Great!"groan Gomamon.

Gomamon saw light coming out from the floor of the shaft. Gomamon cautiously looked down he saw the dining car below him. The digimon sitting down at the tables with plates of food laying before them. Digimon exchanging words of conversation, over hundred of subjects.

Gomamon sighed, _Man, I wish I could be down there._

"Pst,"pestered Gatomon,"Gomamon, Gomamon,"

Gomamon looked to Gatomon,"What is it?"

"You need to see this,"said Gatomon, and traveled ahead stopping at another lid over looking the another place above the dinning car.

Gomamon followed ahead quietly and reached to Gatomon,"What's the deal?"

"Look down,"said Gatomon,"You need to hear this."

Gomamon rolled his eyes and looked down, his eyes widen. Two humanoid digimon sat with little knowing of whose above them, their shape and form he recognized them all from the stories and rumors he heard: Gankoomon and Leopardmon, they were from the royal knights!

* * *

"By Yggdrasil's breath,"huffed Leopardmon, looking around the dining car,"Digimon are still traveling the trailmon tracks, even after these reported attacks near the border cities!"

"Relax Leopardmon,"spoke Gankoomon,"These digimon are just ignorant with pride believing it won't happen to them."

"But, what if it's true,"said Leopardmon,"The rumors about the seven lords being behind this madness?"

"Aren't you suppose to make assumptions after we gather enough evidence,"laughed Gankoomon,"After all you are the Justice Knight,"

Leopardmon chuckled dryly,"Very funny,"

"Though I'm must agree with you,"said Gankoomon, becoming serious,"We mustn't take the rumors lightly, if it is the seven lords then we have a problem."

"Indeed,"agreed Leopardmon,"The only thing I can guess why is to have a secure base of operations."

"In others words, a perfect place to have to declare war,"stated Gankoomon.

"Yeah,"said Leopardmon,"But what I don't get is why would the Seven Lords want to declare war against us?"

"You are such a young knight,"sighed Gankoomon,"The reason is simple, to expand they power and influence across the digital world. The more ground you gain the smaller your enemies become. The less competition you have, which is no fun at all and gets boring."

Leopardmon laughed with more effort,"Sounds like you want more conflict in the world instead of order,"

Gankoomon laughed loudly, causing the other digimon to turn toward him,"Well, I'm bit worried for job! Hah!"

Leopardmon could feel his checks burn in the embarrassment.

"Still,"said Gankoomon, growing serious again,"We need to investigate the crime scenes of the trailmon explosions once we reach to Pro Digias."

* * *

Gatomon looked to Gomamon showing the same shock as she did.

"Did you here that?"said Gatomon,"Pro Digias isn't... isn't...," The words weren't coming out of her mouth.

"We have to warn the others,"said Gomamon,"If Pro Digias isn't safe anymore then we have big trouble. We have to get off this train soon!"

"Let's go,"said Gatomon.

* * *

It was WarGreymon's turn to grow impatient, frighten out of his wits as he tapped wildly against the wooden floor.

MetalGaurumon couldn't blame him, Gatomon and Gomamon left them without telling. He was very uneasy, but it wasn't because the two of their members disappeared. Something else making him nervous, his fur tingled with goosebumps as something was right.

With all the noise WarGreymon and Cyberdramon made, a conductor would've come running. Yet... no one had come... It was too strange and silent... It was out-of-place...

* * *

Andromon reached to the first train cart and his legs were growing stiff with every step he took.

**Data Corruption: 98%**

His mind was having trouble to think, all he could focus his thoughts was his mission.

**Data Corruption: 99%**

His body could move no longer, stopping in tracks in the upper passenger cars. Many digimon stood up and look at him in curiosity, wondering what he was doing here? They would soon have their answer...

**Data Corruption: 100%**

He looked up to the celling and closed his eyes and shouted,"DEATH TO YGGDRASIL!"

* * *

The Trailmon catapulted up, as the train car exploded. The train fell off it rails and landing on slides and then rolled wildly as explosions pulsed across the carts. Fire spread through its cars and finally coming to a halt. What was a train, now became a pile of wreckage engulfed in flames and destruction.

* * *

A/N: Holy frag the drama is now growing crazy.


	7. Chapter VI: Will to Live

Chapter VI: Will to Live

Gankoomon stood up from the wreckage, around him fire eat away the metal and people who howled in pain. Iron bent and twisted from the crash, how could anyone survive a hell like this?

**Data Corruption: 6%**

"Gankoomon,"shouted Leopardmon, approaching him,"Are you alright?"

Gankoomon replied,"Of course I am, what we need to do is find survivors and help what we can,"

"Okay,"said Leopardmon, and took flight,"I will check the upper area and you check the lower area,"

"Right,"nodded Gankoomon,"Good Luck,"

**Data Corruption: 9%**

* * *

_Shock_... Shock filled up WarGreymon's body as he stood up and groaned as rubbed his head. Looking around he saw destruction everywhere as far as the eye could see.

"Cyberdramon!"cried a voice behind him.

WarGreymon turned around his eyes widen.

"Cyberdramon, stay with me,"cried Rea, shaking Cyberdramon awake, his chest pierced by shrapnel."I want you to stay with me Cyberdramon,"

"Lady Rea, I'm sorry,"croaked Cyberdramon.

"You don't have to apologize,"snapped Rea,"You need to live on,"

"I'm afraid I can't obey this one my Ladyship,"Cyberdramon smiled gently, reaching out his hand to Rea,"You have to move on,"His form began to glitch.

"No don't say that,"cried Rea, grabbing Cyberdramon's hand,"I need you! I can't go without you! Please I beg of you!"Tears poured from her eyes.

Cyberdramon slowly stroked Rea's check gently wiping the tears off her check,"Ever since the day I swore the oath to protect you. I fell in love..."Cyberdramon coughed,"I wanted to tell those words so much,"

"Save your strength!"whimpered Rea,"Please,"

"My strength shall go to you Lady Rea,"whispered Cyberdramon, then his body started to disappeared,"Rea... That name is so beautiful... I'm glad to have met you..."

His body dissipated into pieces rising up to the sky and becoming bits of data. Nothing remained of Cyberdramon all that was left was the shrapnel that killed him.

Rea moaned loudly for the lost of her bodyguard and perhaps became so much more, as WarGreymon figured.

"Lady Rea,"ordered Stingmon, placing a hand on her shoulder,"We need to press forward now."

Rea ignored her guards continuing to weep.

"Lady Rea,"commanded Stingmon, shaking her,"Lady Rea, Lady Rea!"

WarGreymon said nothing as he watched the entire scene played out, his legs became weak from fear and the words of Cyberdramon's echoed into his mind: _"You're a rookie digimon in a Mega's body... the type who acts that he cares a lot about friends and family, but in the end, when you're faced with someone stronger, you run..."_

"WarGreymon,"shouted Lilymon, slapping his face,"Snap out of it,"

WarGreymon looked to Lilymon, Tentomon, Tokomon and MetalGarurumon, but Yokomon wasn't here.

"Where's Yokomon, where is she?"asked WarGreymon.

Lilymon panicked,"I don't know where she is, I lost her when-,"

"J**ishin! Kaminari! Kaji! Oyaji!" **as voice cried out. The land quaked and fire spread over the land and lightning strikes hit the ground.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?"asked Leopardmon, counting the number of digimon, in the refuge of the woods.

A screen flashed in front of him with the name Alphamon as the sender. Leopardmon turned away from the refugees and touched the upper right corner of the screen.

A live video feed of Alphamon appeared on the screen.

"_Leopardmon, news feeds have just exploded with news about another attack,"_said Alphamon._"What happened?"_

"I'm afraid it's true and we're on it,"answered Leopardmon,"But me and Gankoomon did survived the crash,"

"_Gankoomon?_"Alphamon cut in,"_Are you saying he's alive?"_

Leopardmon raised an eyebrow in confusion,"What do you mean 'alive', I just talked to him a couple of moments ago!"

"_But that doesn't make any a sense, his energy signature is fainting,"_said Alphamon,"_The only strong life signature we're getting is yours?"_

The booming crackle caught his attention away from the screen and saw lightning strikes in the distant part of the wrecks.

"Oh no!"whispered Leopardmon,"I call you back,"

"_Leo-_,"The transmission cut off, Leopardmon jumped into the sky and spread out his wings and let the wind take him away.

* * *

Once again WarGreymon was on the ground, the ringing echoed in his head. MetalGaurumon snapped him out his daze shouting his name.

"WarGreymon, WarGreymon,"MetalGarurumon shouted,"Wake up you idiot!"

WarGreymon stood up, fear now filled his body, shaken and terrified of what was happening.

Lilymon with Togamon on her shoulders flutter her wings desperately looked around,"Where's Tentomon?"

WarGreymon looked around, the Renamon Rea and Stingmon were gone too. WarGreymon quickly split away from the group to search for Tentomon.

"WarGreymon, wait up!"shouted MetalGaurumon, galloping after him.

WarGreymon stopped and felt the ground rumbled beneath him, he looked back to MetalGaurumon who stopped too. The two mega digimon exchange looks something was coming.

"Lilymon, get Togamon out of here,"said MetalGarurumon,"Me and MetalGaurumon will find Tentomon, you get out of here!"

"No way,"snapped Lilymon,"There's no way I'm leaving you! I have to find the others-,"

"YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE!"WarGreymon howled.

Silence stood between the three as the ground continued to rumbled.

"You have to survive, Lilymon,"WarGreymon plead,"You need too... Once we find the others we'll meet you at Pro Digias... I promise!"

Lilymon failed to answer, but she increased the distance between them and finally she answered,"You better survive!" Then turned away and flew away from the crash.

"I promise...,"repeated WarGreymon, looking down to the ground,"I... promise..." He choked on the words.

MetalGarurumon approached WarGreymon looking at him with worried eyes,"You okay?"

WarGreymon simply nodded.

"Let's do this,"said MetalGarurumon and faced forward readying his missiles.

"Right,"said WarGreymon, _I can't runaway! I can prove to Cyberdramon that I'm not what he thinks! I can prove it, by fighting and winning._

A figure formed through the smoke a humanoid digimon approached them, a yellow glow floated behind him.

WarGreymon's arms shake in fear, he felt he was going to throw up in this anxiety.

The humanoid Digimon Gankoomon stood before them with glaring them with emptiness in his eyes, but a crazed smile on his mouth. In his hand a red digimon squirmed wildly shouting,"LET ME GO! YOU BRUTE!"

"Tentomon,"shouted WarGreymon.

Gankoomon's reaction was crushing the helpless digimon and just like Cyberdramon transformed into data.

Courage escaped WarGreymon's body and fear paralyzed him.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"MetalGarurumon howled. A wave of ice spewed from his mouth and attacked Gankoomon.

Gankoomon used his cape to protect himself and the glowing yellow energy lunged at MetalGarurumon throwing him into the air and engulf him. MetalGarurumon howled in pain.

"MetalGarurumon!"shouted WarGreymon, his body couldn't move.

"What's the matter?"laughed Gankoomon,"I didn't know WarGreymon were such cowards!"

WarGreymon flinched by the word, _coward._ He raised his hands to the sky and orange expanding ball appeared into his hands.

"Terra Destroyer!"WarGreymon, shouted his special attack throwing at Gankoomon. It exploded on impact, smoke covered the area. WarGreymon fell to his knees, _I did it_, his thoughts said,_ I did it!_

He looked up to the sky, MetalGarurumon still hovered in the air, surrounded in the yellow energy.

_What!? _thought WarGreymon.

"**Tekken Seisai**,"Gankoomon delivered a punch to WarGreymon's back, destroying the shield on his back. WarGreymon thrust by the force forward into a pile of wreckage and MetalGarurumon was finally released from his energy prison and slammed into the ground next to WarGreymon.

"This is all you can do! Hah!"laughed Gankoomon,"You call yourselves Mega, you show no power,"The yellow energy returned to Gankoomon engulf him and empowering him energy.

WarGreymon raised his body, but fell to the ground and struggled to get up. MetalGarurumon whimpered in pain and struggling as well, but strength had left the two.

WarGreymon shake in fear looking at the royal knight with one thought repeating his head, _I don't want to die, I don't want to die. _The memories of his friends flashed over him, Tokomon, Yokomon, Tentomon and... Lilymon... the promise moments before she left the two to fight...

Gankoomon raised his fist in the air and the aura channeled into his fist, Gankoomon ready to deliver his last attack.

The promise flashed in his memory the most, the memories of being together with the group echoed strongly in his mind.

"I...can't...,"WarGreymon stutter, watching Gankoomon slamming his fist down into the ground,"...die,"

Light was the last thing he could see...

* * *

_He opened his eyes, nothing but light engulfed his eyes. "Am I still dreaming,"he spoke. His body was heavy, he could only move his eyes but the light hurt his eyes and so all he could do was shield them from omnipresent light. _

_"My child, have you been dreaming again?"asked a voice, its sound gentle and sweet as his mother._

_"I guess so,"the child answered with a whisper,"I feel something weird, I should get out of bed," He raised his head._

_"Don't rush yourself child,"hushed the voice,"You still have a bad fever, go back to sleep my child,"_

_A wave of warmth and drowsiness come over him, the child lay his head down and fell back to sleep._

_"Okay I guess you're right,"said the child,"I sleep again,"_

_"Good night,"the voice answered._

* * *

Gatomon squirmed out of the wreckage carrying an unconscious Gomamon with. Gatomon coughed as she breathed in the smoke, _I'm never going on a train again!__  
_

She dragged Gomamon by his arms looking around for any living digimon besides her and Gomamon, _I can't believe we had to get caught in this mess._

Gatomon's heart raced as she feared for the worse. _"_Where's... where's,"Gatomon panicked, _Please don't tell me!_

A column of light exploded in front of her, the force of energy pushed the air away from the light as it touched the sky. Gatomon's eyes widen in fear, her body told to run, but she couldn't a part of her wanted know what was it.

Gatomon gently placed Gomamon over her back and ran on fours toward the light. Charging toward the light, she could see a dark silhouette of large digimon standing in front the column. He was shielding himself from the bright intensity, the digimon glanced to see Gatomon.

Gatomon's fur tingled in fear, her sixth sense kicking in. She jumped into a wreckage pile, hiding Gomamon safely in the wreckage.

"How dare you run from me!"boomed the digimon,"I will- ah!"

Gatomon jumped by a piercing sound of ripping and pain. She looked to Gomamon still unconscious, then cautious climbed up the wreckage to see what was happening. Taking a peak Gatomon gasped at what she saw.

The light had vanished and saw Gankoomon, the royal knight, in shock looking down at the sword sticking out of his chest. A white digimon plunged his sword into Gankoomon's chest. He was tall as Gankoomon with aqua-green eyes that were empty, his white cape flashed wildly in the wind as the fire died off quickly. Gankoomon's form glitch and then exploded into pieces of data vanishing into the air.

She could see the digimon more clear now, as he fell to his knees and closed his eyes. He wore white armor except on the arms, which shocked Gatomon the most. On his left arm was blue and instead of a hand at the end was the head of MetalGarurumon. On the right hand the head of WarGreymon with orange armor covering his arm.

* * *

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, Omnimon has enter the stage! Oh boy you're going to love what's going to happen next in chapter 7, really big battles coming up!


	8. Chapter VII: Memories and Words

Chapter VII: Memories and Words

The column of light shot toward the sky and the clouds swirled around the column of light, the wind blowed outward. Leopardmon watched this amazing sight in the air, but he wasn't enjoying it.

Leopardmon shielded his eyes from the bright light, _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? _He flew against the wind, trying to stay in the air, but the wind was pushing him lower to the ground. _This light I recognize this... its digivolution, which can only mean-? Gankoomon might be there!_

The light and wind died down, Leopardmon looked around and then flew downward to the spot where the light formally was.

* * *

_Who am I?_ the white digimon asked himself, everything was dark and blank in his mind, _Who am_ I? His thoughts repeated over and over again. He struggled to search his memories, but only blank darkness is found and the feeling... an urge...

* * *

_Ow... my head,_ groaned Gomamon, his eyes open slowly. _The first thing I can remember was the conversation between the royal knights and then train going... Ugh! _His head was starting to hurt.

"GOMAMON!"screeched a familiar voice, snapping him out of his daze. He looked up on top of the wreckage, Gatomon slid down to bottom to meet him,"Gomamon thank Drasil you're alive!"

"What happened?"groaned Gomamon, rubbing his head.

"OHMYGOD! THINGSWEREGOING CRAZY AND WHAT'SWORSE IS THAT-,"Gatomon quickly chatter.

"WHOA! WHOA!"Gomamon halted."Slow down my head is hurting!"

"I saw Gankoomon!"said Gatomon.

Gomamon's pupils widen,"Wait repeat that? Gankoomon? As in the Royal Knight Gankoomon?"

"Well was for five seconds,"said Gatomon,"He got **owned**, big time!"

"Wait was Gankoomon deleted?"asked Gomamon,"By who?"

Gatomon took Gomamon's hand and pulled out of the wreckage he was sheltered and dragged to clearing and saw a white humanoid digimon on his knees.

"Who is that?"said Gomamon.

Gatomon tried to answer, but saw a figure coming closer from the air to where Gatomon and Gomamon were standing.

"Aw crap!"gasped Gatomon and pulled Gomamon backed to their hiding spot in the wreckage.

"What is it?"asked Gomamon, he looked to the air and saw the royal knight Leopardmon landed.

* * *

Leopardmon looked at his surroundings,"Gankoomon, where are you?"

No answer.

_Figures,_ huffed Leopardmon, his eyes caught the sight of the white digimon and approached him cautiously, _Is this a digimon? That's stupid of course he is? It is a guy? But I never seen a digimon like him before. _

The white digimon groaned."Gan...koo...mon,"he raised his head, opening his eyes revealing the emptiness in his azure.

Leopardmon raised his sword toward the digimon,"Who are you and state your business?" _Business?! That's a stupid question!_

"Hey leave him alone!"shouted a voice.

"GATOMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"screeched a second.

Leopard glanced to his left catching sight of a Gatomon and Gomamon, both bathed in the scum and dirt from the crash. the Gatomon showed determination in her eyes, but her paws shook in fear, but not as much as Gomamon did. The Gomamon's eyes shrank in fear and his body tremble at the sight of Leopardmon.

The white digimon slowly turned his head to the two digimon, Gatomon's eyes widen toward the white digimon, beginning to overflow with tears.

"WarGreymon..."said Gatomon,"MetalGaurumon,"

"Hold it,"said Leopardmon,"By the order of the Royal Knights, I will detain for your own safety,"

"Aw, crap!"whimpered Gomamon.

"_Royal Knights..."_the white digimon whispered softly.

* * *

_Royal Knights... _the memories broke loose from the white digimon's mind, the memories of flames began to form in his mind. Fear shook the digimon's digital core, as a distorted picture of a humanoid digimon enter his mind.

"MetalGaurumon...WarGreymon,"the white digimon said out loud, he felt he knew those names somehow.

The memories came gushes down before him, in one part he saw of the blue armor wolf and another was an humanoid orange and yellow armored dragon. He felt somehow he knew them.

The white digimon slowly turned his head toward the two digimon, Gatomon and Gomamon.

_MetalGaurumon and WarGreymon... Gatomon and Gomamon, why do I know these two..._

_"WarGreymon,"a voice echoed in his memories,"MetalGaurumon,"_

Faces entered into his mind, he felt like he recongize them all from beginning to end. Lilymon, her smile and laughter rang like distant melodies, the sly Gatomon and the cautious Gomamon, the in-training digimon Tokomon and Yokomon... MetalGaurumon... and WarGreymon, the memories of the two digimon were the strongest.

His head hurt as he tried to figure out, why?

He looking to the Royal Knight Leopardmon, memories flashed of a large humanoid digimon raising his fist high and the words that echoed in two minds: "I don't want to die".

His eyes widen, MetalGaurumon and WarGreymon... The white digimon stood up and stared at Leopardmon.

_I am MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, _his raised his WarGreymon arm and unsheathed his sword.

* * *

Lilymon jumped, by the nearby boom beyond the woods, she and the survivors were hiding. Rising from the trees, she could see the smoke rising from the direction of the wreckage.

"Lilymon?"said Tokomon, staring at the smoke cloud,"What's happening?"

"I think another explosion,"said Lilymon.

"Do you think the MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon... are alright?"asked Tokomon.

"Are you kidding?"smiled Lilymon, looking down to Tokomon,"They're good at keeping their promises, so don't worry."

Lilymon's digi-core raced with uneasiness, something told her it was not a normal explosion.

A groan came from beyond the others. Tokomon's little "ears" twitched by the sound and followed.

"Tokomon where are you going?"asked Lilymon.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! I have to cut the chapter there, but next up is the battle rounds! HAHA! I always wanted to say that! I'm very sorry this took so long and I hope you can forgive my delay!


	9. Chapter VIII: The First Strike

Chapter VIII: First Strike

A young human girl, watched from the cliff edge of the battle in the trailmon wreckage. Her skin was slightly pale, wearing a blue strap dress, reaching to her knees. Her eyes were bright blue as water, pink short hair trickled out from under her blue sailor hat with long white ribbons attached.

The wind blew gently allowing the ribbons to flutter against beating wind. Her short hair and dress sway back and forth by the wind's breath. She watch a second cloud explode rising into the sky and then back to land.

Her eyes show nothing, but concern for what was happening.

She placed her hands to her chest feeling her digi-core pulse like a heartbeat, she closed her eyes and imagined _him_ curled in a ball sleeping peacefully. Her core dropped heavily as she remember the sight of _him_.

The girl bowed her head and quietly whispered to the wind,"Wake up,"-The girl opened her eyes to the sky, the sun was setting and now the stars had begun to creep in,"Please... Wake up."

* * *

Gallantmon and Dynasmon were airborne as they catching an explosion in the wreckage. Gallantmon rode on grani and still was uneasy about the orders Alphamon gave him.

What were they again, oh yeah: _Dynasmon and Gallantmon, your mission is to find Gankoomon and Leopardmon and continue their investigation of the terrorist bombing._

Those were Alphamon's exact words, before the two left Drasil City.

_Anything the matter, Master?_ Grani telepathically asked, _You seem uneasy._

_I'm fine,_ said Gallantmon, telepathically to his steed.

_Master, are you sure? _Grani asked,_ This is your first time-._

_Shut up!_

_... That wasn't nice, master... _Grani mentally whimpered.

"Steeds are suppose to be silent,"Gallantmon swore under his breath,"Not act as butlers."

"Is everything alright Gallantmon?"asked Dynasmon.

"Uh yes,"answered Gallantmon.

"Okay,"said Dynasmon, glancing at Gallantmon in confusion, but then looked to ground and saw the wreckage below."There, this is where Leopardmon last reported,"

The two knights descended to the ground level, a blue holographic screen appeared in front of Gallantmon. Gallantmon glanced at Dynasmon who noticed the holographic screen that appeared before the Crimson Knight.

Gallantmon glanced back at the holographic screen which showed the addresser's name: **Leopardmon**.

"It's Leopardmon,"said Gallantmon.

"Answer his transmission, I'll scout ahead,"said Dynasmon,"Stay sharp," He gained speed, gliding away from Gallantmon.

"Leopardmon, we're receiving your transmission, what's your status?"asked Gallantmon, opening the transmission channel.

Static appeared on the screen, but the desperate voice came crystal clear,"STATUS!? STATUS!? I GOT A CRAZY DIGIMON THAT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Wha-,"Gallantmon stopped his question, hearing a big boom near him. Gallantmon looked up, catching the sight of a cloud of smoke rising in front of him, despite being a mile away, he could feel the heat from this distance as the fires below ate the vegetation.

_Um? What kind of "crazy digimon" can do that?_ Grani asked.

Gallantmon ignored Grani's question and returned his focus to the Leopardmon's live audio feed,"Leopardmon what is your position?"

Static only replied on Leopardmon's side.

_Crap,_ groaned Gallantmon, _Grani did you scan Leopardmon's position during the feed?_

_Yes Master, _answered Grani with some sarcasm, _Along with Dynasmon's signature, he's in the same area with Leopardmon._

"Good,"said Gallantmon,"Head to their-,"

_Master, I wasn't finished there's a third signature and it's right in front of us. _

Gallantmon looked below, catching the sight of a digimon emerging from the cloud of fire. He could catch the details of a sword glimmering in his hand.

_What the heck is that digimon?_ Gallantmon asked.

The white digimon looked up with empty eyes, lacking all but one emotion: Rage. Without Warning the white digimon leaped high raising his sword toward Gallantmon.

Gallantmon's instinct told him to raise his shield to brace for the worst.

"**Transcendent Sword,"** the white digimon screamed as he slashed his sword, shooting out a beam of blue light at Gallantmon.

* * *

Alphamon study the map, showing the energy signatures of his three knights, two were flickering and not moving and the third had cross paths with a fourth signature, it was brighter than the three put to together and glitch.

Alphamon had watched the fourth dot since it appeared after Gankoomon's signature vanished, along with two megas. It somehow caused the map of the area to glitch for a second, but returned with the fourth dot appearing.

The dot's slowly grew brighter after coming across the third signature, Gallantmon. It told Alphamon one thing, this digimon was slowing growing more powerful.

Without any word Alphamon, waved his hand and holographic map vanished. He left the room and met by his bodyguard, Craniummon, who followed through the hallway.

"Craniummon how long till the Digital Gate opens to sector V20 again?"asked Alphamon, without glancing back to Craniummon.

"Um, about in an hour at the earliest,"Craniummon answered.

"Then prepare the gate and for battle, we're heading to Sector V20,"Alphamon answered.

"We,"said Craniummon his voice rang in confusion, and stopped in his footsteps.

"You and I,"answered Alphamon, as he stopped

"But sir,"Craniummon started to stammer,"Why?"

"We have digimon that is growing dangerously powerful,"said Alphamon, then turned around to face Craniummon,"A digimon that is on a self destruct course..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to cut it short there! But don't worry the battle is coming up very soon, beginning in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter IX: Battle

Chapter IX: Battle

_Couple minutes earlier..._

Dynasmon flew toward the Leopardmon's position, after Gallantmon agreed to stay behind. Looking down the destruction was great, why would anyone want to provoke Yggdrasil's wrath, by killing people.

_These Seven Lords are no better than the Olympos XII, _growled Dynasmon_, They will pay for what they have done!  
_

The Olympos XII were the rulers of the Europe and Africa Terminal, 12 mega level digimon who have a love for battles and power. The Olympos XII claim they are true gods of the digital world, which infuriated Dynasmon for the true god of the digital world is Yggdrasil and Yggdrasil, alone.

Dynasmon gently glided to the ground, allowing his feet to touch the land. Dynasmon glanced around catching the sights of bent metal, dirt and rocks scatting across the landscape.

Glancing around he searched for any signs of life, yet cautiously kept an eye out for enemies. Dynasmon transverse the landscape looking for any sign of the Royal Knight.

_Where is Leopardmon? _Dynasmon asked himself, _According to Alphamon we will find the Leopardmon in this area. Gallantmon, better be able to trace Leopardmon's transmission, it will help narrow down the search.__  
_

Dynasmon stopped in the clearing, it was clear of most of the wreckage. He looked to the ground to find any sign of footprints, to at least figure out what happened. A large explosion caught the Passionate Warrior off guard. Cloud and smoke covered his sight and now made it impossible for him to see.

"STATUS! STATUS!"screeched a familiar voice, Dynasmon searched around for a sign of Leopardmon,"I GOT A CRAZY DIGIMON THAT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Leopardmon,"Dynasmon shouted frantically,"Where are-?"

A large blue beam shot toward Dynasmon, yet the warrior quickly preformed a dodge roll escaping the beam's path. He dug his claws into the ground stopping his roll. His ears rang as the explosion hit behind him, feeling the heat and shockwave behind his back. Dynasmon's eyes remained sharp and shot into the beam's direction.

His eyes traced a silhouette approaching him, a humanoid white digimon with empty eyes, emerging out of the smoke. Dynasmon ready himself for an attack, against this opponent.

The white digimon glanced at Dynasmon, and quickly the emptiness turned to rage. The white digimon dashed and slammed his fist at Dynasmon's chest.

Darkness flashed quickly in his mind.

* * *

_Currently..._

Gallantmon slammed into the ground, back first. He groaned as he sat up, _That really hurt..._ The first thoughts that came into his mind, of what happened to Grani. Searching for the sight of his crimson steed, Gallantmon instead caught sight of the white digimon charging toward him with his blade. _  
_

Gallantmon quickly got up to his feet and lunged his lance toward the unknown digimon,"**Lightning Joust!"** A white light shot out of the lance and charged toward the white digimon.

The white digimon stopped and held his other hand and cannon sprang out,"**SUPREME CANNON!"** A bright blue beam spout out of the cannon and evaporated the lightning attack.

Gallantmon quickly raised shield bracing against the cannon blast. The Knight quickly felt the force of the blast, forcing Gallantmon to his knees, trying to avoid getting blow away.

The force died slowly and Gallantmon force himself to peak from above of his shield, the white digimon disappeared from his sight.

_Grani,_ he mentally called out his steed, _Where-?_

**"Transcendent Sword,"**

Gallantmon quickly looked up and the white digimon swing his sword and unleash a white beam. Gallantmon preformed a dodge roll, moving out of the blast, rock and dirt broke apart after the beam smashed into the ground.

_Holy sh-, _Gallantmon fell in awe toward the white digimon power, speaking of which the Crimson Knight back at where the beam hit the ground. The white digimon laid in the center glaring at Gallantmon with rage.

Gallantmon threw himself into a defensive position,_"_Here we go again,"he muttered.

The white digimon charged and thrust his sword at the crimson knight and Gallantmon raised his shield and lance preparing to do the same.

The white digimon thrust his sword at Gallantmon's shield a loud clang echoed in the clearing. Gallantmon thrusted his lance at the white digimon unleashing a bright light,"**Lightning Joust,"**

The light hit the white digimon in the chest, throwing the digimon into the trees.

Gallantmon panted, _too close... What's his problem?_ Lowering his lance and shield, his core raced_, The eyes... looked empty but at the same time filled with rage..._ Gallantmon looked back to the trees where the white digimon landed, _Empty Rage, what would cause that?_

* * *

The white digimon lay on top of toppled trees, he stood up and groaned. His body ached and hurt from the damage he just took. Looking up to sunset sky, memories flashed past him once again, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon with digimon by a campfire. They were speaking, but the words were deaf to his ears.

The white digimon clutched to his head, widen in shock. The recent memories of Gankoomon and train wreck was still fresh in his mind, the nightmare was still ongoing. Looking past the toppled trees he could see still his opponent, the knight Gallantmon.

_Royal Knights,_ growled the white digimon, strength and rage returned to him once again. He withdrew his Grey Sword and held out his metalGarurumon arm, a cannon popped out. Aiming his cannon, it begin to build up energy, the memory of Tentomon deleted engulfed his mind. The cannon reached full energy, _Just die!_

**"Supreme Cannon!"**

* * *

Gallantmon felt a sudden rise of energy, the rouge digimon wasn't finished. A large beam of light charged at Gallantmon, forcing him to raise his shield. The force was much stronger this time, Gallantmon held the shield with both of his arms.

Crack! The shield began to snap, cracks started to form.

The blast died down and the white digimon appeared at the edge of the woods. Dirt and grass smear only a few spots on his armor. Yet the same empty rage still filled his eyes. The digimon raised his cannon and released the powerful blast.

Gallantmon raised his shield again, he heard more cracks as he braced against the blast. The white digimon marched on not letting out his attack, focusing on shield.

The shield was forming hundreds of cracks, the power the digimon was showing was incredible. Gallantmon was force to step back, he felt like he was back in the training simulation with Crusadermon. Unlike the simulation he in the real deal.

The blast force died down and Gallantmon decided to take his chance to go on the offensive. "**Shield of the Just!"** The shield released a powerful beam and charged toward the white digimon.

The white digimon, quickly jumped into the air, escaping the beam attack. The digimon counterattack, blasting his cannon.

Gallantmon quickly dodged out-of-the-way and try to repeat his shield attack again. The white digimon landed and unsheathed his blade, charging toward the Gallantmon.

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST,**" shouted Gallantmon, the shield released a powerful beam toward the white digimon.

The white digimon took the hit, but sliced the energy beam with sword.

Gallantmon's eyes widen, _Yggdrasil's Breath! _

The white digimon's blade glowed brightly, Gallantmon returned to a defensive posture and raised his shield.

**"****Transcendent Sword,"**the white digimon howled, swinging his sword he released a white beam.

The beam made contact with Gallantmon, his shield broke into pieces and took the full attack.

* * *

The dust cleared, the white digimon panted falling to his knees. His body ached from exhaustion, withdrawing his sword, the memories returned, hurting his head. Looking forward he saw the Crimson Knight, Gallantmon laying on the ground.

Dents, scratches and smears of dirt, covered his body. His shield laid in pieces along with the lance. Gallantmon groaned and slowly lifted his head.

_He's not dead!_ The white digimon glared at Gallantmon, then forced his body to stand up and lifted MetalGarurumon Cannon. _JUST DIE! _The cannon began to draw energy.

* * *

Gallantmon's body ached, looking to his lance and shield, they were in pieces. He looked to the white digimon, his eyes told more rage toward Gallantmon.

Gallantmon slowly looked to his hand, it was shaking and felt his chest burn. Gallantmon felt fear, the memories of _that time _filled his mind, it was the same thing. The victor stood over him, the enemy pointed his weapon about to deliver the last blow.

This was same event only this time, there was no hesitation.

_I'm not going to die right here and now!_ growled Gallantmon, he tried to stand up, but the white digimon pinned him to the ground with his foot on Gallantmon's chest.

He could feel the heat of the cannon on his face as the cannon was ready to fire.

_The only who is going to die is... you!_ Gallantmon's hazard mark glowed bright red, raged filled his mind.

Gallantmon grabbed the white digimon's foot and tossed him away, the digimon fell to the ground, but was able to get back up to his feet. Gallantmon stood up with his body engulfed in red aura which began to shape itself into a humanoid snake with wings.

Gallantmon held out his hands and glared with malice at the white digimon. The white digimon was silent , his eyes still lacked emotions except for the rage that seem to lessen.

The white digimon quickly aimed his cannon and fired away without any hesistation.

Gallantmon laughed, _Pointless. _Then with a burst of speed Gallantmon charged toward the cannon and blast, and with his hands sliced through the light as if it was paper.

**"Megiddo Flames!"** Gallantmon engulfed himself in flames and smashed his fist into the ground. The flames escaped from his first and traveled across the battle area, engulfing the trees, the wreckage and the white digimon.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me you did not see that coming! The action is about reach its end very soon in the next chapter. First off, I don't know how Megiddo Flames attack would look so I'm simply improvised. Secondly, Omnimon is called the white digimon for some complex reasons, he is not fully "realized" which will be explained in the following chapters. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Those who have questions about what just happened back there, all will be revealed in good time! See ya in the next chapter!

P.S. Sorry for the long wait I hope this is worth the troubles! Please do tell me if I missed some grammar checks! I would be very grateful.


End file.
